


Нарушая устои/ Breaking the rules

by W_Just



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bed Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Mention of the killer, Mysticism, Sharing a Bed, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Just/pseuds/W_Just
Summary: Когда-то давно ангелы приходили на землю, но очерненые сердца людей, поглащенные жадностью и подающимся на зов демонов, заставили уйти их в мир небесный закрыв на долгие тысячиления врата меж мирами.Но однажды при очередном бое, меж добром и злом один Архангел попал на землю, не успев сразить своего врага теперь, он чуствует вину, что пострадал невинный человек и теперь ангел старается ему помочь попутно найти врага в незнакомо для него мире.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 2





	Нарушая устои/ Breaking the rules

**Author's Note:**

> Я умер эта платформа меня убила и я непонимаю как в ней работать. Она блин крашнулась пару раз.
> 
> Поэтому простите, но все части будут в одном "листе"
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Посвещается моему превому ивенту Reed900RBB в котором я участвовал как автор и автору прекрасных работ по которым я писал этот фанф: https://twitter.com/phookaboo?s=20

**Пролог**

**_《_** ** _Рядом с плохим всегда соседствует и что-то хорошее, согласны?_** **_》_**

**_©Сара Джио "Назад к тебе"._ **

  * **29-30 мая 1431 год, Франция.**



Стены монастырской темницы обдавали холодом и страхом, в ней день за днём чалились отступники и еретики, нарушившие заповеди Господа. Благочестивых и преданно верующих людей здесь нет. Только тишина, которую нарушали капли влаги, бьющиеся с потолка о каменную кладку и разносившийся эхом шум в помещении, перемешанный с попискиванием крыс и шуршанием соломы. Огонь от факелов блекло освещал сырые стены коридора, почти не попадая в сторону ни одной из камер.

И хоть в последнее время большинство из них уже не были заселены, – приговорённые узники, бывшие здесь ранее, уже больше никогда не возвращались обратно, оставляя за собой лишь мрачную тишину, почившую в серых стенах – этот факт лишь поддакивал неблагоприятной атмосфере темницы, в одной из них теплилась надежда. Столь напряжённое безмолвие нарушали молитвы, которые шепотом раздавались в одной из камер.

Осталась только она: в лохмотьях, уставшая и истощённая, но всё ещё не потерявшая свою преданность. Сердце непривычно сжималось от страха, пока слезы горькой обиды мокрой дорожкой застывали на бледных щеках. Она знала свой приговор, уже почти была готова принять свою судьбу, но от этого на душе не становилось легче.

Когда-то она вела за собой войска, каждый поход которого заканчивался долгожданной победой, ради которой её солдаты не жалели собственной жизни. Пока воодушевлённые и опьянённые выигрышем воины начинали свято верить в то, что их военачальницу сопровождали чуть ли не сами ангелы, женщина только незлобно усмехалась подобным выдумкам. В глубине души они вдохновляли молодую воительницу. Однако ничто не вечно. Одна единственная ошибка теперь ставила на чашу судьбы её жизнь.

Стоило ей оступиться, попасть в плен бургунцам, как её передали англичанам. Обвинения, которые так безосновательно выдвинуты в её адрес казались для простых людей абсолютно негуманными.

«Ношение мужской одежды, военные походы, разговоры с самим дьяволом.» – чего только не выдумывали кардиналы для доказательств нечестивости женщины! Да вот только народ был уверен в том, что судебный процесс был только в интересах военной власти, которая яро ненавидела и так же яро боялась сильнейшего политического соперника.

Выходец из низов, Женщина, командовавшая войсками, несущая за спиной знамя божье и победу за победой – эти зажравшиеся шакалы боялись, что рано или поздно она поведёт за собой простой народ, свергая власть узурпаторов.

Молитвы были горячими и полными тлеющей надежды. Она слышала голос, что надрывно рыдал и просил о прощении за то, что он не в силах защитить или сотворить чудо. Сквера слишком сильна. Церковь давно не принадлежала Богу. Он обещал забрать страдание и провести в царство божье, укрывая своими мягкими посеревшими крыльями в стараниях утешить её душу, а рядом зашептал второй:

— Этого больше нельзя терпеть! Да, мы хоть и всепрощающие, но ТАКОЕ больше терпеть нельзя! Наши попытки принести добро людям... – голос дрогнул от гнева, едва не срываясь и стараясь прикрыть нотки разочарования. – Наши попытки достучаться были уничтожены, сожжены и убиты. Нужно закрыть врата, прекратить этот бесполезный труд!

— Мы не можем. Подумай о невинных: как же их души? – вещал третий, похожий на женский.

— Они сами придут к нам или попадут в чистилище, если будут праведны и не поддадутся ереси. – сдержанно отвечал первый.

Её ангел умолк, но не уходил. Это вселяло крупицы надежды в сердце приговорённой.

Противный грохот открывающейся тяжелой двери заполнил собою всё пространство, развеяв напряженное молчанье в этом мрачном месте. Тяжёлые шаги нескольких людей, направлявшихся к её камере, резко остановились. Лязг замка, противный скрип ржавой двери и вот, казалось бы, свобода! Если бы только не гвардейцы с пришедшим за ней палачом. Окликнув, впиваются мёртвой хваткой в руку, приказывая немедленно встать и утаскивая с собой из тьмы камер на яркий свет.

Он на миг ослепил её серые уставшие глаза, заставляя зажмуриться. Дневное солнце уже заходило за горизонт, малиновые облака вяло расползались по сиреневому небу, а лицо обдавало тёплым воздухом. Последний закат в её жизни, как и глубокие вздохи. Жаль, что насладиться даже этим моментом ей не позволили, грубо толкнув вперёд к эшафоту.

Перед глазами маячила огромная гора хвороста, – её сгребли в кучу поближе к толстому бревну – которая становилась всё ближе при каждом шаге по ступенькам.

Народ уже собрался на площади, зло крича о несправедливости и требуя – отчасти воя – повторного суда и помилования осуждённой, проклинали властей. Их голоса раздавались глухим эхом, слова ничего сейчас не значили для неё. Грубые верёвки больно впивались в кожу, натирая сильнее тогда, когда её привязывали к бревну. Затянули так, что в последний раз вдохнуть столь желанный вечерний воздух было тяжелее, чем освободиться.

\- Жанна Д’Арк, вы обвиняетесь в сговоре с нечистыми силами, ереси, облачением в мужские одежды и пренебрежением авторитетом церкви. Покайтесь и может ваша душа будет спасена! – громко проговорил ехидный епископ с пьедестала, перебирая четки из дорогих камней своими узловатыми короткими пальчиками.

Гул затих. Слышен был лишь клекот воронов, осевших на крышах домов в ожидании новой жертвы. Очередной порыв ветра взъерошил каштановые волосы, небрежными кусками, покоившимися на лице её – на нём не было ни сожаления, ни раскаянья. Не было в глазах того страха, от которого прежде колотилось сердце.

— Я не считаю себя виновной. – голосисто, всё так же беспристрастно выкрикивала женщина. – Я чувствую, что Господь всегда со мной. Ваш приговор – всего лишь политическая игра, а не призыв к вере. Вы давно позабыли все учения Господа!

Робкую тишину нарушили одобрительные выкрики местных, заставляя кардиналов сильнее багроветь от злобы. Сам вид воодушевлённой народной поддержкой пленницы заставлял их стискивать зубы и сжимать кулаки, облаченные в кожаные перчатки – но даже они не спасут их от пролитой крови невиновной.

— Довольно! – выкрикнул священник, резко выступивший вперёд. Доски эшафота прогнулись под ним. – Мы вдоволь наслушались ваших оправданий. Люди! – он повернулся лицом к возмущенной толпе, раскинув руки для большего эффекта.

– Эта женщина – воплощение самой Лилит! Падший ангел уже давно повёл её за собой, внимайте это! Если вы верите, что Господь на её стороне – молитесь, молитесь усердно! Молитесь тому, чтобы он скорее наставил её на путь истинный, молитесь чтобы душа её переступила черту чистилища. А сейчас пусть свершиться очищение!

Палач – мужчина не самой приятной наружности – стал разливать масло на прутья под возобновившийся гул разгневанных жителей. Факел уже горел в руках священника. В момент, когда пламя занялось пожирать древесину, огненными отблесками языков облизывая ноги девушки, та не кричала. Она не билась подобно пойманной в ловушку птице, а лишь едва звучно пела молитву о спасении души, пока языки пламени подкрадывались к ней, потихоньку опаляя кожу и занимаясь все выше.

В толпе никто не слышал, как рыдал ангел, провожавший её душу к огромным позолоченным вратам Рая.

— Вот и все. – прошептал в тишине архангел Михаил. Не глядя вслед за братьями, он скрылся за небесными завесами.

**Глава №1** **《** **Пробуждение** **》**

Далеко на горизонте стоял огромный массивный храм, невесомо расположившись на облаках. Новоприбывшему будто казалось, что тот утопал в белоснежной пелене, когда они поднимались. Всё здание было возведено из прекрасного белого мрамора и оттеснено выступающими фресками на фасаде наряду с поблескивающим золотым обрамлением. На каждом стекле отсвечивались мозаики, убранные цветочным узором, в котором фиолетовый перетекал в жёлтый под светом ярких солнечных лучей. Огромная дверь была распахнута, открывая вид на внутреннее убранство. Иногда рядом с зданием проносились престолы, распространяя всплески огня вокруг себя.

Небесный хор возносил заслуги господние. Мелодичные звуки арф и труб выводили чудную песнь. Чуть ниже вились ангелы рангом ниже. От неприметной церкви дорожка перетекала в брусчатую площадь с возвышающимся над ней фонтаном, около которого неторопливыми шагами разгуливали создания божьи, любуясь местными видами. Вода приятно журчала, временами выплескиваясь на мраморные бортики фонтана, после ниспадая в облака и развеиваясь моросью. Лёгкий холодный ветерок гулял меж колон в воздушном пространстве, создавая свежесть и благостное настроение.

Чуть поодаль молодые архангелы ждали на плаце своего часа. Ещё совсем юные, они пока не приобрели тех знаний, коими располагали старшие. Пока им следовало защищать царство божие от нападок искушенных демонов. Одежды их весьма отличались от здешних: туники были чуть короче чем у других, не скрывали щиколотки и не имели длинных рукавов.

— Артилирил... Я думаю, что легиону нужно дать волю. Они не смогут понять замысел божий если останутся такими. – проговорил ангел из начал, пребывавший в облике крупного белого оленя с ветвистыми позолоченными рогами. Глаза его поблескивали синевой.

— Аманда так не думает. – резко откликнулся Артилирил. Облик он не любил менять, оставаясь в своём первоначальном виде: сгустком света с едва различным очертанием крыльев.

— Она - престол. Она не терпит хаоса и несоблюдения правил, но без хаоса нельзя понять порядок. – фыркнул благородный олень.

— Они только и делают, что сражаются с нами. Они не живут, развиваясь духовно, не понимают зачем идут в бой. Лишь поэтому они так часто низвергаются в ад. Они пусты, а пустые не могут бороться со скверной.

— Алит, хватит! – Артилирил перебил философию собеседника, которую считал неверной.

— Мы это обсуждаем не первый раз! Пока хотя бы один из них не проявит самостоятельность, мы не будем вмешиваться. Смирись. Мы можем только ожидать.

После этих слов, вспорхнув неосязаемыми крыльями, раздосадованный ангел улетел прочь, не желая продолжать этот бессмысленный спор.

Олень покачал головой, глядя на ровный строй прекрасных созданий, таких холодных и недосягаемых для него. Форма у них была человеческой. Прекрасные лики, сходные с мужскими, широкие скулы с волевым подбородком, европейский разрез глаз наряду с бледной кожей. Одно лицо на всех. Только цвет глаз, волос, да размах крыльев отличались.

— Боюсь, станет слишком поздно. — подытожило существо божье и направилось в сторону легиона.

Алит шёл среди рядов в надежде, что хотя бы кто-то из них подаст признак жизни. Отреагировал лишь один.

Глаза с интересом осмотрели оленя. Вот он: белокрылый, сероглазый! Подойдя к архангелу зверь ткнулся шероховатым носом ему в шею, выдохнув обжигающий кожу пар в старании раздуть искру жизни, которую в него изначально поместил сам Создатель.

— Тебе даётся имя, отныне ты будешь зваться Ричаририилой. — прошептал тот, отстранившись от младшего. Первый готов, осталось найти остальных. Время ещё имелось, а Аманды нет поблизости.

Весь легион в один миг встрепенулся. Мрачно зазвучали трубы, предупреждая о нападении зла: демоны вновь пытаются поработить царство божье. Олень отпрыгнул далеко в сторону для того, чтобы армия сразу могла пролететь на передовую.

Но он не успел.

Встрепенулись крылья архангелов и первый ряд легко поднялся ввысь, перехватывая на лету свое оружие. За ним последовали и остальные, организованной волной падая вниз, рассеивая белоснежные облака.

— Алит, вот ты где! Быстрей, нам нужно возвести щит. — подлетевший к оленю ангел с белоснежной пушистой бараньей головой, позолоченные закрученные рога которого чуть ли не прикасались к груди. Сам он был в латах, на боку которых был прикреплён свиток. Баран был не на шутку взволнован – в последнее время зло становилось всё сильнее, накапливая свои силы на Земле, дорога к которой для них была закрыта.

— Я вижу ты расстроен. Что случилось? — спросил он, наблюдая за тем, как Алит меняет облик золоторогого оленя на златогривого единорога. Его любимая форма, которая успокаивала друга.

— Да. Амарин, кажется, обрек одну из рот на смерть. Я не успел ему передать знания о мире до того, как врата были закрыты и теперь мне остаётся надеяться на то, что он вернётся из боя – лишь в этом случае я и смогу передать ему эти знания. — призналось мифические существо, цокая будто отличными из драгоценного метала копытами к месту воздвижения щита, ответственность за который лежала на них.

Посверкивающие на солнце копытца с ниспадающей на них идеально белой шерсткой издавали звон хрусталя, когда те соприкасались с брусчаткой. Рядом парил Амарин, в безмолвии качая головой.

Тем временем архангел Ричаририила со своими братьями сражался с нечистью, посмевшей посягнуть на святую землю. И хоть силы соперника во многом превосходили их силы, вера в светлое подталкивала к победе (не без помощи собратьев, конечно же). К несчастью, армия понесла убытки. Были те, кто не пережил эту схватку и те, кто пострадали слишком сильно для того, чтобы продолжать бой на стороне света: переломанные крылья, сломанные конечности, бордовые брызги крови на бывших некогда белыми шелковых одеяниях. Войны, умирающие в агонии.

Разгорающаяся искра сожаления внутри Ричаририила не позволяла ему оставить собрата. Разобравшись со своими противниками, он бросил копье в уродливую тварь, острие которого впилось в плоть крыла. Тварь взревела, отпуская жертву, а остальные с неприятным шипением ослабили хватку – это дало раненному шанс, которым он и воспользовался: ангел смог выбраться с помощью других собратьев, которые помогли ему.

Раненный демон с пылающей в тёмных глазах злобой бросился на обезоруженного Ричаририила. Тот не растерялся, бросил едва сформировавшийся шар праведного огня в противника. Тот, увернувшись, взревел, обнажая бесчисленное количество рядов острых клыков, бросаясь камнем вниз за своей очередной жертвой.

**Глава №2** **《** **Замешательство** **》**

С тёмного неба лил проливной дождь не собиравшейся останавливаться в блажащие часы не на секунду. Холодный ветер гулял меж высоток и домов-муравейников. Сейчас мало кто вышел бы на улицу. Но не блюститель закона, что так желал поймать серийника. Этот урод похищал девушек, женщин издевался над ними, а после в насмешку выбрасывал труп так, чтоб его наверняка нашли. Изуродованные тела, почти нельзя было распознать если только не документы или иногда оставленные лицо, что было искривлённо в гримасе боли, отвращения.

Самое ужасное. Что детектив Центрального Департамента Детройда знал, он видел того ушлепка, но это был чёртов богач из "золотой молодёжи" имевший самого лучшего адвоката, улики были косвенными

Сегодня погода была ни к чёрту: звездное небо загородили грозовые тучи, по улицам пустился разливной ливень, который вовсе и не собирался останавливаться в ближайшее время. Холодный ветер гулял меж высоток и домов-муравейников, пробирая до самых костей. В такое время и собаку не выпустишь на улицу, не говоря уже о жителях - пережидавших непогоду под крышами своих домов. Однако, вся эта ненастья не могла помешать столь строптивому блюстителю закона, желающим поймать серийного преступника, который не один год держит под страхом жителей Мичегана.

На изуродованных телах чётко отпечатывалось всё зверство этого ублюдка, порою было просто не возможно опознать внешность жертв. Разве, что дело могло облегчить наличия документов у несчастного или не столь изуродованная физиономия, исказившаяся в гримасе боли и ужаса.

Самое отвратительное - детектив Центрального Департамента Детройта знал этого ублюдка в лицо. Но, останавливало лишь тот факт, что этот ушлёпок являлся частью "золотой молодёжи" имевшего хорошие связи в округе и самых лучших адвокатов.

Доказательств, что именно это сделал он не было. Только косвенные, что легко опровергались в суде. От этого становилось тошно, как и от того, что коллеги не верили ему, насмехались и ждали, когда главный "ушлепок, любивший ходить по головам" провалится сделает ошибку, когда общественность потребует действий от полиции и ФБР тогда все шишки посыплется на его бедовую голову. В эту ночь, он постарается поймать с поличным ублюдка.

Который день, детектив медленно преследовал ушлепка на своей машине, так, чтоб не привлечь внимания. И вот казалось, маньяк шестым чувством почувствовал слежку и решил не выходить на дело в ближайшее время. Но вот парень выходит из клуба для богатеньких, явно под чем-то, он ровно не стоит на ногах, красные пряди волос растрепаны, дорогие шмотки лежат небрежно, этак потрепано, он улыбается своему водителю и махает ему рукой мол "проваливай" тот послушно уходит в машину и уезжает. А парень заказал такси. За таратайкой, что заказал мажорик было легко следить.

Почему-то ушлепок ехал в сторону моста через Детройда, туда в "форт" где к причалу пристают грузовые коробки с многотонными разными ящиками. Это настораживало. Но он мог выбрать жертву простых уставший рабочих, допустить новых смертей нельзя. Детектив, передернул плечами в кожаной курке, накинул коричневый капюшон и вышел из машины, поняв, что такси отъехало на безопасное расстояние, а красноволосый ублюдок пошёл шатаясь в темноту. В крайнем случае, мужчина про себя решил, что просто застрелить ушлепка раз по-другому не как.

Запах тины, бензина, сырости ударили в нос. Мужчина поморщился почесал перебитую переносицу с косым шрамом на ней. Злой оскал невольно появился на его губах. Крадучись идёт вперёд надеясь не спугнуть ушлепка и поймать с поличным. Вот красно волосы доходит до пристани и завернув за угол пропадает из виду. Детектив спешит позабыв о маскировке, когда слышит приглушенный вскрик. Выходя на деревянно-бетонную пристань мужчина в скидывает пистолет.

-А ну не смета! - но его ослепляет свет фонаря, что с жужжанием был включён и направлен на него, мужчина прикрывает ладонью свои глаза, что ждет их неимоверно, настолько был мощный светильник.

-И все-же опять ты. Решил поиграть в героя? Так и не понял, что ВСЕ факты на моей стороне. - говорит ненавистный голос преступника, что насмехался над служителей закона.

Детектив услышал характерный взвод курка. Откуда у него двустволка?

-Тебе это с рук не сойдёт гнида! - рычит мужчина, сжимая свой пистолет до боли в ладонях, щурится, чтоб всмотреться в фигуру, но не может.

-Ага, ага скажи это свои "неподкупным" коллегам и моему адвокату, моему влиятельному отцу. - хмыкает он весело.

-Скажи пока этому бренному миру Детектив Гэвин Рид-жёстко говорит он.

-Что за?!

В небе раздаётся гром вспышка, неужели молния, а после слышится выстрел, Гэвин чувствует обжигающую боль в боку, от этого отступает назад. И в туже секунду нечто очень тяжёлое впечатывается в поверхность сотрясая ее перед глазами происходит нечто странное. Нечто красно - белое, рычит извиваться вскрикивает, чувствуется ужасная боль. Кажется, он сходит с ума. Но он чётко видеть какую-то тварь и.... Ангела???

Вот человеческий силуэт с сиянием над головой, крылья, какой-то странный ретотачив и руки, что впивается в тварь стараясь её порвать. Оная имеет множество ртов рычит орёт и тут происходит на подобии чёрного взрыва, эта хрень как раз и сбрасывает человека с причала прямо в мутно-бензиновые воды холодной реки. Человек понимает выжать ему нет шанса, особенно с дробиной в боку и поехавшей крышей. Он не смог сделать то что задумал. В душе была злость, ненависть обида желание уничтожать. Пока, чьи-то сильные руки не схватили его за шкирку и не потащил в верх к поверхности. Сразу стало спокойно и все равно, на то что какой-то мужчина с очень правильными чертами лица стоит на воде и каких-то простынях? Нет, как-то сутане и чательно всматривается в него как будто видеть его на сквозь.

-Ты теперь покрыт скверной. Но Тебе ещё рано умирать. - произносит нечто на непонятном языке, но Рид его понимает, как и то что существо, говорит не открывая рта. От этого было страшно, почему-то было спокойно, как-то даже блаженно. Бледная рука что его не держалась опустилась к ране, и маленькая дробь как в современных фильмах стала вылетать из кровоточащей раны, что быстро затягивалась. Мозг отказывался в это верить и решил провалится в благостную темноту.

Очнулся Гэвин от нехватки воздуха и от звуков собственного телефона и холодных волн, что облизывал, его ноги. Было плохо, человек, тяжело откашливался мужчина вспоминал, что за чертовщина творилось вчера. Вот даже характерно порванная одежда осталась на нем.

-Блять.... Кх... Что... Было? - Откашливаясь и выдавливая всю наглотавшуюся воду спрашивал в никуда мужчина, мутным взглядом блуждая по берегу. Ему было плохо живот сводил, ноги тоже, но только от холода, голова гудела, в ней блуждали мысли об ангелах, демонах и тому подобное...

-Н... Нет это бред... Бред мозга, взбесившегося от кислородного голодания... Но... - но ведь вчерашний выстрел, он помнил и ту боль, что пронзило его бок, как он плюхнулся в воду совсем у другого берега. Как его выбросило сюда? На черт побери противоположный берег кажется Сентрал или Юниверсити, насрать его по логике здесь не должно было быть. Да как? Река огромная, течение было в ней не очень сильное, но ощутимое его как минимум должно было унести дальше, а не пару метров противоположно тому месту где его нафаршировали «железом» как индейку на день благодарения, он должен был погибнуть утонуть или от потери крови. А на нем не царапинки.

Телефон зазвонил вновь, ударив набатом по кружащейся и разболевшейся голове. Застонав достал его из кармана, боже храни производителей телефонов, что они стали их делать водостойкими. Не смотря кто ему звонил мужчина кое как смог ткнуть в кнопку с зеленым значком, отвечая на звонок.

-ГЭВИН! Твою мать где ты? – знакомый голос был сердит, но в нем слышались переживания. Тина. Его подруга, коллега, классная женщина и черт побери как он рад ее слышать.

-П…привет…Тин… Я точно не знаю…- хрипло проговорил он тяжело закашлявшись, ему показалось, что он чуть легкие не выплюнул. Было, наверное, понятно, что он не просто где-то забухал, да и звук волн наверняка об этом красноречиво говорили.

-Гэв! Где ты? Скажи - Прорычала девушка понимая, что с ее другом, что-то не так. Она ехала на патрульной машине с другим копом Мичелом Доу, что вел машину и пока помалкивал поглядывая на явно нервничающую подругу. Они повернули на Рассел –стрит подъезжая к своему месту патруля.

-Я…Я где-то между Сентрал или Юниверсити меня… Кх... вынесло на берег…- на последнем в телефоне послышались ругательства не только Тины, но и ее напарника, что не ожидал как девушка резко подскочит, чуть на встречку не выскочил.

\- Гэв ты, что в реке искупался? Мы скоро будем. Некуда не уходи- на это сквозь боль мужчина хмыкнул.

-Я попытаюсь подняться и выйти с берега в местность где есть хотя бы знаки и точно назову адрес где я.- проговорил мужчина отключаюсь. Охая Рид стал подниматься на локтях, что-то очень сильно кольнуло волосы где затылок. Выругавшись мужчина стал чесать то место и схватив непонятное двумя руками достал. Это было белое перо, можно даже сказать, что пушек, но он был огромный как например у страуса и при верчении это пёрышко переливалось слегка фиолетовым цветом даже казалось, что оно светится. Неужели тот ангел это была правда. Да его сочтут сумасшедшим если он расскажет про это. Бля его уже считали потому, что он обвинял сынка шишки в зверских убийствах. А тут еще и это, но перо манило и как-то даже успокаивало. Но теперь, что ему делать со знанием о существовании ангелов. Ударится в религию? Какую именно их много и с ангелами тоже завались. Начать верить в барабашек, оборотней и вампиров? Запасаться серебром, солью и святой водой? Кое-как встав и чуть вновь не грохнувшись на мокрый вонючий песок, мужчина поплелся в сторону где берег понемногу поднимался к домам. Рид продолжал сжимать в руках это перышко, его хотелось сохранить и некому не показывать, так как казалось, что после того как он взял его в руки, мир стал на пару тонов светлее, бред, но все же. Кое как доковыляв до серого здания и оперившись об бетонную, холодную стену, стал искать чертов знак, по не многу продвигаясь в перед. Сознание стало вновь мутнеть, но он успев заметить нужное и оправить эсемес, перед тем как упасть в обморок вновь.

**Глава №3** **《** **Направление** **》**

Ричариил был потерян в прямом и переносном смысле. Ему нужно вернуться на небеса, но его враг ещё на земле. Что делать? Да, наверное, найти и избавится от его влияния. Но как? Его аура теперь была скрыта, а огромный город был неизвестен для посланника бога. Да ещё "чудо" от непривычки забрало слишком много сил, но не смогло снять полностью проклятие, только частичка, присутствующая рядом могла это проклятие сделать из смертельного в просто неприятное недоразумения. Однако, пока влияние было больше и теперь ангелу предстояло тяжёлый выбор, к которому он не готов. Нужно хотя бы с кем-то посоветоваться или получить приказ. Но врата были закрыты, а их с демоном "падение" было случайным и произошло в пылу боя.

И теперь как вернутся неизвестно. Можно поискать святые места... Вот только как искать крупицы в океане тьмы? Но ангел не сдавался, мечась сгустком энергии от здания к зданию, в верх и дальше. Ему хотя-бы ниточку найти, что ведёт к своим.

Краем сознания он чувствовал, как человек берет его перо. Оно бы растворилось, если просто отпало и пало на землю. Но он сам оторвал его от крыла, чтобы спасти душу человека, и прикрепил к ней. Может чуть позже он сможет снять то демоническое проклятие?

Да и что делать с людьми, что он показался? Один явно давно был болен скверной и демоническое отродье с легкостью поработило его душу, ангел толком не успел понять, но явно почувствовал, на руках красноколосого была невинная кровь, это пугало.

Пугало только пробудившегося архангела, случайно попавшего на землю и уже ставшей явно катализатором бедующих проблем в этом мире. А что ему делать с человеком в котором билась искра "праведности" он уже невольно привязал к себе его, но теперь и сам не мог распутать этот узел.

Мечась испуганно, Ричариил заметил крупицу света. Вот она, эта ниточка. Полетев к ней, ангел разглядел маленькую церквушку. Та явно была не новой, но не очень старая, где-то лет шестьдесят, приход (явно) маленький, но определённо чистый. Ведь это единственная ближайшая искорка. Осторожно спустившись на крышу, к кресту, прикасаясь к холодному металлу, он закрыл свои очи, взывая к тому, кто пробудил его.

***

Алит встрепенулся, выскочил, оглядываясь и прислушиваясь. Он услышал тихий зов, неужели гибель ангела. Единорог счастливо зафыркал и прыжками направился туда, откуда доносился тихий голос. Сейчас он мог покинуть свой пост и перестать держать барьер, демоны уже были низвергнуты обратно в ад.

Позолоченный рог немного засверкал, давая возможность Началу добраться туда, где мольба о помощи была слышна сильнее всего.

Единорог остановился на облачном пустыре, где облака стелились словно волны, а над его головой небо наполнялось глубокой синевой, в которой сияли галактики. Раньше он здесь не бывал, но сейчас ему был важно помочь заплутавшему брату.

-Ричариил, я слышу тебя. Ты где? - спросил он, посылая при этом чувства тепла, облегчения и желания помочь.

Ему сразу ответили облегчением, благодарностью, мольбой о разрешении проблемы.

-Я... Я на земле. Я упал, сражаясь с демоном, мы смогли преодолеть врата. - было слышно, что архангел был чем-то взволнован. И Началу вновь пришлось послать тому чувства успокоения.

-Тише-тише. Всё хорошо. Расскажи всё как есть. Я постараюсь помочь советом и найти способ вернуть тебя обратно.

Почему-то это взволновало Ричариила ещё больше.

-У меня проблема: я опустил демона. И он проклял одного человека, в другого, кажется, вселился. И я переживаю по поводу проклятого, ибо видел добрую искру, что отсвечивала в его душе. Я хочу его спасти.

Они говорили долго Аллит старался передать знания какие мог за этот короткий промежуток времени и на таком далёком расстоянии. Но он смог донести главную мысль до юного архангела, что за прокляты демон вернётся, ибо если он поглотит эту душу, то его силы возрастут в разы и в одиночку ему будет сложно справится, а он поищет лазейку, чтоб отпереть врата или хотя-бы самому спустится к нему.

\- Тебе будет сложно, но теперь нужно быть рядом с тем, человеком и ждать, копить энергию, что бы ты мог приобрести телесную оболочку и поговорить с ним убедить его помочь тебе, но помни это будет сложно будь терпелив и лучше подготовь его заранее. Например, приходи ему во снах, говори с ним, направляй и объясняй.

**Глава №4** **《** **Ощущения** **》**

Надеяться, что встреча на пристани для детектива не чем не обернётся, было глупо. И да Рид был прав: он получил, простуду, тяжёлое воспаление лёгких, отравление и вывих. Попутно общение с психологом, ибо все посчитали, что он решил этак выёбисто покончить собой. В его рассказ никто не поверил. Конечно, мужчина опустил часть, с ангелами и потусторонней хренью, но все же, ему не верили. А кто верил - молчал, чтоб не получить по шапке. Рид стал рассеяннее и даже каким-то неуклюжим, грузным. По крайней мере ему так казалось, хотя внешне только немного похудел. Он стал больше терять, забывать и падать. Казалось, что неудача, как и всякие болячки, преследует его, от совсем маленьких до каких-то катастроф. Теперь доктора знали его в лицо, а страховые агенты потели и нервно закуривали. Словно предчувствуя грядущее, Рид прям купил пакет по всем болячкам, пока компания думала, что надула его, но получилось наоборот.

Дело о маньяке ушло ФБР. Это ударило по психике Рида сильнее, чем консультация у психолога убойного отдела, страшной тётки, что своими стеклянными, глазами смотрит и пытается докопаться до твоей сути, а позже делает какой-то туманный вывод в сухой отчёт. Кажется, мужчина погрузился в апатию. Да, он смог раскрыть пару делишек, но после одной сводки новостей, что журналист узнал, куда делся известный из тусовки золотой молодёжи, подкосила хуже всего. Мол благодаря своему папику тот уехал учится за границу. А значит ФБР не успела поймать убийцу, этот зверь будет буйствовать там, за морем, убивая не винных, а все из-за того, что не смогли найти существенные доказательства по этому делу, да и богатый отец приложил свои скользкие лапы. Теперь Рид не мог приближаться к его сыночку. Чёртов ублюдок на это радостно поблескивал своими рыбьими глазами, а толстыми пальцами отбивал ритм, недовольно поглядывая на судей, после того как Гэва вызвали в суд сразу после выписки из больнице и отдали постановление на два года. Как только он выписался из больничного и отдали это постановление, на два года.

Тогда Рид психанул, когда вернулся из суда: разбил о стену костяшки своей руки, рыча и проклинаю весь этот мир. Только тихо звякнувший кулон на шее успокоил и вернул из пучин тёмных мыслей. Позолоченная подвеска, что открывалась, должна была хоронить внутри фотографию кого-то дорогого для человека, но вместо этого Рид там хранил то перышко, что было на его груди. Не сразу, но от созерцания его и поглаживаний, мир делался лучше и казалось, что вся пуста со злостью, отступает, как будто их и не было. Но появились кошмары и странные сны, мелькало незнакомое, но красивое лицо мужчины. Которому можно было пожаловаться, прокричаться или можно было просто пофилософствовать, это давало надежду и новые силы идти дальше.

Всё было более или менее хорошо, пока СМИ не сделали его козлом отпущения, как-то прознав, что именно он вёл дело по "Кукольнику". А после все узнали, что ведущееся дело слегка застопорилось, из чего следовало следующее: в отделе явно был крот. Не выдержав упрёков, звонков, посылки с пластиковыми конечности в красной краске, Рид плюнул на все, довёл дело с которым он возился, найдя убийцу, и уволился.

Флаурер пытался его отговорить, как и Тина с Ниллом, но Рид решил, что с него хватит, он хочет спокойной жизни.

Повезло, что старая знакомая быстро нашла ему место в сети кафе, где он начал работать помощником баристы, пока учась управляться с кофе машиной. Хотя, он быстро её освоил. Всё же это не нудные отчёты, которые приходилось заполнять по пять раз на дню. Конечно без идиотов работа с людьми не обходится. Вот, например, его любимое: “А у вас есть чизкейк как в кафе Х” или “напиток как в забегаловке U” и так далее, и тому подобное. Можно было целый сборник составить с этими забавными и не очень случаями.

Однако некий груз продолжал лежать на его душе, а как от него избавится Рид не знал. Он мог лишь разговаривать с незнакомцем во сне. Мужчина часто обнимал его, поглаживал, от чего ему становилось лучше. Иногда незнакомец не приходил, и от этого день становился серым, а сердце - тяжёлым.

И вот опять ночь без снов. Ужасно пищащий будильник бьёт по нервам. Ругаясь, Рид вырубает его шлепком по кнопке. Боже, как же он ненавидел этот звук: он его заставляет вздрагивать даже если он его слышит в чёртовой рекламе. Но ничего не поделать. Только так он может проснутся и не проспать работу. Сегодня у него была длинная смена, так как он старался закрыть кое-какие пропуски. Почему-то казалось, что в последние дни тени в округе начали сгущаться. Рид перестал выходить ночью из дома и закрывал шторы. Его чуйка прям кричала, что-то не так, но что именно - он не знал. Поэтому и старался быть осторожнее, доверяясь этому ощущению.

Быстро одевшись в приготовленную с вечера одежду, но перед этим конечно же сходив в ванную и позаботившись о своей гигиене, он вышел из комнаты. Дверь за спиной захлопнулась, и мужчина выругался. Боже, что за дурацкая дверь, что иногда заедает. Кое-как "выбив" её из паза, мужчина вылетел в гостиную, конечно ругаясь и понимая, что день готовит для него ещё много подлянок. Рид оглядел свою квартирку: да маленькая, но зато довольно уютная, пускай и несколько неопрятная (теперь полностью чистая). Позавтракав приготовленными на скорую руку тостами и чаем, Гэвин накинул сверху толстовку и отправился, в кафе. В последнее время он перестал пользоваться автомобилем. Всё же это дорого и не окупается, а работа достаточно рядом, чтобы туда не ездить, а идти.

Пока все шло хорошо, это слегка настораживало, но Гэв надеялся, что просто черная полоса в его жизни закончится. Вот он подходил к знакомому зданию, что находилось меж касс-авеню и Таймс-сквер привлекала посетителей приятной мятно-лимонной вывеской предлагающее выпеть кофе или чая именно у них. В кафе уже была Агата девушка, что была меджерем именно в их "отделе" хорошая девчушка, хотя бывает иногда придирчивой. Ее волосы сегодня были в пучке, а одежда строга, значит сегодня будет совещание с кем-то. Рид уже знает, что к чему поэтому поздоровавшись с ней идет передиваться и ждать с других коллег, а пока у них не так много посетителей он может немного их подменить.

Потихоньку народу становится больше, подползают сонные коллеги, заглянула Тина, заказала кофе и круасан, а пока Рид готовил кофе она рассказывала, что происходит в отделе, это уже стал их ритуал. А после ее все текло своим, чередом до поздней ночи. Только тогда вымотанный человек решил идти домой, довольный, что закрыл свой хвост. Это менеджер отметила в своем блокнотике его старания. Быстро со всеми попрощавшись, он отправился домой.

Идя по темным улицам до дома, холодный ветер неприятно бил в лицо забираясь под куртку. От этого неприятные мурашки бежали по телу заставляя ежится и кутается в теплые вещи сильнее, да сворачивать в знакомые подворотни, чтоб добраться побыстрее до родного тепла. Гэвин невольно оглядывается шестое чувство сильно заворочалось внутри... Ему казалось, что кто-то следит за ним. Но некого не было рядом или ему так казалось? Выругавшись он пошел быстрее чуть ли не переходя на бег, казалось, что тьма за спиной становится осязаемой тварью, что тянет за ним щупальца, даже свет от редких фонарей стал тусклее, послышался звонкий удар о, что-то металлическое. Громкий, что с гудением продолжал звучать оглашая округу, внизу живота свернулся холодный ком, сердце дрогнуло. Выругавшись и плюнув, на то как он будет выглядеть в глазах свидетелей. Но пробежав совсем немного мужчина остановился, ведь из незаметного до этого угла вылезло нечто... Как тогда на пристани... только... Тогда же было помешательство да? А у него сейчас очередной приступ, он валяется где-то пуская слюни от удара по голове. Но длинная фигура, напоминавшая скелет объятый кожей провалами глаз на морде, напоминавшею конскую, говорила об обратном.

-Боже...- успело вырвется из сдавленного страхом горла, а руки искали табельное оружие, которого у него давно уже нет, бывший полицейский стал пятится назад, только сейчас до него дошел сладковатый металлический с легким непонятным амбре... как при разложении. Существо начало медленно приседать кладя свои человеко подобные лапы на асфальт клацая об него когтями.

Броситься

Пролетела мысль в голове и существо как будто и правда услышав это бросилось в атаку. Человек это видел, как в замедленной сьемке. И вот когтистые лапы почти достали до его тушки, как нечто светлое сбивает его в траектории с невероятной силой врезаясь в стену здания. Существо, вопило, шипело, но сквозь синеватый свет человек видел, что его насквозь пронзает копьем, а тот, кто пригвоздил "нечисть" читает молитвы этим испепеляя нечто. Все закончилось быстро свет пропал, тварь осыпалась пеплом. А, ангел обернувшись испуганно подлетел к человеку.

-Слава Богу с тобой все в порядке, я так за тебя испугался, стоило мне отойти от тебя, как демоны полезли из всех щелей...- говорил ангел, на непонятном языке, но Гэвин почему-то его понимал... Он не знал почему, он понимал и то что за него волновались. Сейчас Рид просто всматривался в знакомое со снов лицо, оно было также прекрасно, а глаза беспокойно оглядывали его. Сглотнув и набравшись смелости он протянул руку и осторожно прикоснулся к мраморно бледной коже, что была теплой.

Было видно, как это простое действие шокирует защитника и тот на выдохе спросил.

-К... Как ты дотронулся до меня? Что происходит? - Такие вопросы крутились в голове человека, но он не успел их задать так как прекрасное создание тихо ахнуло и стало падать, без чувств.

-С-стой погоди! - мужчина ели успел поймать того и прижать к себе, чтоб ангел не упал на холодный и мокрый асфальт, крылья за спиной юноши, пропали. Гэв выдохнул понимая, он попал и по-крупному.

***

Алит перестал чествовать архангела уже давно, это плохо может его уже поймали демоны и растерзали или насмотревшись на ужасы, что происходят в человеческом мире он пал, недожавшись помощи? Единорог взволнованно топнул копытом ему нужно найти Хлои- Серафим она одна из нескольких изначальных, что дожили до этого времени и продолжили служение богу и помогали новым ангелам появляется на свет.

В далеке послышался характерный рев. Престол рассекая пространство своими огненными колесами несся в этом направление. Значит Аманда вернулась с ней не хотелось контактировать, особенно сейчас поэтому нужно поспешить и первым попросить аудиенции с серафимом.

Да он Госпоствие тот, кто изучает узнает и отвечает за мудрость, но иногда даже у него нет ответов и их приходится искать как сейчас, все-же он среднее звено, хотя стоит выше: Силы, Власти, Начало вообще из низшего звена, но были те кто стоял на равне с ними. Так и он был приближен к высшим.

Показался храм в облаках, витиеватый, тонкий, овеянный серебряной дымкой, башенки тянулись в высь, а над ними сияли звезды, что как будто были его частью, кое где раздавались приятные переливы арф. Его тут ждали.

Хлои стояла в одной из витиеватых арок, что напоминали древние деревья, что окаменели подвластные силе. Серафим десяти футов, был облачен в прекрасные одеяния темно сине-фиолетового цвета, что переходили друг другу, волосы цвета золота плавно спадали по плечам, а прекрасный лик, что сравним только с божественным по красоте, мягко улыбался новопришедшему гостью. Она все знала и готова была помочь, облегчение затопило сердце.

**Глава №5** **《** **Происхождение** **》**

Ричериил впервые в своей жизни потерял сознание, это он понял, когда отрыл глаза и посмотрел в белый потолок довольно знакомой квартиры, сам он оказался чательно укутан в теплое пуховое одеяло, что так любил заворачиваться его подопечный, сейчас архангел стал понимать почему. Мягко, тепло, он почувствовал себя опять на небе среди братьев, там были похожие ощущения. Повернув голову, он оглядывал знакомую обстановку почему-то... было непривычно тяжело... Не как с большими крыльями или в броне. Пока сознание было затуманено не давая толком понять, что происходит.

А во голове крутились воспоминания этих двух долгих годов, когда искру веры приходилось искать по всему штату мотаясь от церквушки к церквушке, что не была пропитана злом, а после возвращаться к своему человеку оберегать его от голодных тварей ада. Всё же проклятая душа для них была лакомым кусочком, ради него, практически нетребывалось рисковать ради этого, отличие войны с царством Небесным, этом им поможет подняться на ступеньку выше и вернутся в свое обиталище, чтоб постараться завоевать, власть. Вот поэтому Ричериилу приходилось внимательно бдеть над человеком, как орлица, над птенцом, редко отлучатся для поиска манны, что давала сил и дальше защищать. А по ночам он заглядывал в сны человека по совету Алит старался его узнать получше, утешить, подбодрить ведь проклятым как никому на свете нужна моральная поддержка, но ангелу казалось, что она нужна каждому человеку ведь они очень хрупкие создания.

Прибывая в мире он столкнулся с множеством вопросом, на которые ещё не знает ответы. Всё время связываться с "Началом" было инергозатратно и неперспективно, поэтому все непонятное архангел заранее окрестили магией или чертовщиной, смотря, как и, что воздействовало на его человека.

Мысли все время возвращались к одному человеку, его здоровью или сбежавшему демону, что просочился в этот мир, все-же после определённого ранга существа ада не могли проникать в мир живых. Все-же завеса была сильным барьером для двух миров, но она имеет свои слабости. Вот она и пропускает как решето демонов поменьше, а покрупнее не даёт пробраться, мелким самое то поднабраться опыта, сил и уваривается, что они смогут свергнуть князей тьмы, что воют за господство в небе.

За этими мыслями архангел не заметил, как задремал, тут он услышал тихие шаги, почувствовал шевеление воздуха, немного сползшее с плеча одеяло поправили...

Погодите…

Одеяло?

Поправили?!

Это заставило распахнуть глаза встретится взглядом с человеческим испуганным, зеленоватыми, такими знакомыми.

***

Мужчина отшатнулся, чуть ли не матерясь, но сдержался, все же у него на кровати "божественное проведение". А ангел резко поднялся, думал вскочить расправить крылья. Но их небыли, он запутался в одеяле и упал обратно на кровать.

-Эй-ей! Пернатый тише, все хорошо я тебя не обижу, дыши чшшш... - постарался успокоить своего спасителя Гэвин, он видел испуганные серо-голубые глаза, нервные движения, учащенное дыхания, выступивший пот на висках. что моментально пришли после умиротворённой позы. Все-же привычки детектива из Гэвина уже не выбить не какими средствами, они в питались в его суть и теперь он мог быстро определить по поведению, жестам, мимике, что происходит. Паренёк перед ним был явно ошеломлён.

Ну если вспомнить, что этот парень был ангелом и сразился с непонятной явно кровожадной тхонью, то как-то это удивительно.

Рид невольно вспомнил, как принося парня в квартиру, включил везде свет, чуть при этом не грохнувшись с ношей в руках, только тогда понял, что парень немного больше его самого, но елы палы тогда почему такой он лёгкий было непонятно. Парень был сейчас только в сутане или в нечто подобном, ткань в короткую он был разодет, была, невесомой, приятной на ощупь, хорошо пахло, чем-то непонятным и знакомым, хотелось её щупать и щупать. Вот только мужчину интересовал сейчас больше ангел, что был без сознания. Сняв с него ткань уже уложив свою кровать, осторожно укутав его в одеяло. Мужчина отшатнулся тяжело выдохнул потёр лицо ладонями вжимая пальцы и в глаза, тихо и протяжно выдохнул, убрал с лица руки и посмотрел на кровать.

Молодой парень можно сказать мужчина так и продолжал лежать на постели, его скуластое лицо приковывало взгляд своей правильность, чистотой, а ткань струилась на одном из стульев. Гэвин понял. У него не помешательство, он попал по полной. Сбежав на кухню там он выкурил стратегический запас сигарет, что он оставил как бросил, а после достав из кухонного шкафа виски выпел пару больших глотков из горла.

Янтарная жидкость пробежалась по глотке обжигая её и поселяя в груди лёгкое жжение, что бывает, когда пьёшь алкоголь, голова слегка закружилась. Все же хлестать алкоголь на голодный желудок не следовало, но бывшему копу, нужно было прийти в себя после пережитого, принять то, в чем он себя пытался убедить два года.

-Это были не глюки. Я не... Не сошёл с сума. Меня спас... Тогда... И сейчас? Ангел. Тот самый из сна. И лежит у меня в кровати. Без сознания, без крыльев... - Рид проговаривал это все в слух, это помогало расставить все по своим местам... Или запутать в у смерть.

-Боже что происходить? - спросил он запрокинув голову к потолку, может сейчас отец всего ответит ему, но потолок безмолвствовал. Хотя сейчас Рид не удивился божественному гласу с небес, ну почему и нет, раз ангелы стали падать в обморок.

Утром парень спал, тяжело вздохнул и надеясь, что его спаситель не очнётся за время его отсутствия, мужчина решил немного отработать смену, почему-то зная, что когда он полезет разбираться с происходящем сюром ему будет как-то не до работы. Смена далась ему тяжеловато, ибо не спавши и не евши он больше напоминал зомби нежели человека. Пришлось подловить Агату и немного наплести, что его парень заболел и теперь он иногда будет оставаться с ним. Конечно сначала пожурила, но встала в положение и даже отпустила пораньше. Поэтому он забежал в магазин, ибо дома есть было нечего, в теперь на него свалился еще один голодный рот, а после помчался домой не где не задерживаясь, сократить путь мужчина не пытался, памятуя о прошлых событиях.

Домы было также, как и прежде тихо, тепло, положив пакеты на пол и стянув ботинки он осторожно прокрался в свою спальню. Растрепанные темно русая макушка так и лежала на подушках, значит спит. Выдохну Гэвин пошел быстро предаются и готовить еду для себя и своего гостя?

-Хммм... А что едят ангелы? Нужно загуглить... Или в Редите спросить...- Через пол часа готовя Рид попутно слушал по ютюбу интересные факты про ангелов. Ну ему предстоит узнать правдивы они или нет.

***

И вот перед ним испуганный, заспанный явно обессиленный ангел, что-то лопочет на неизвестном языке.

-"Quid?" Quid est quod factum est? Quare factus sum corporali... Vides me? *Что? Происходит? Почему я стал телесным... Ты меня видишь? * - Выпутавшись из одеяла парень не стесняясь своей наготы попытался встать. Не выдержав взял парня за руки и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза, начиная максимально спокойным голосом говорить.

-Так. Тише, успокойся и дыши со мной. - Он показал, как, глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, голубоглазый не сразу но стал повторять за ним переставая паниковать.

-Все хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Ты понимаешь меня? Говоришь по английский? Как тебя зовут? - Задал он отвлекающие вопросы, но они помогут и ему узнать побольше о ангеле.

-Y-Etiam, intelligo te. Oiei. Modo*..... Да я понимаю тебя. Ох. Сейчас* -Кивнул тот. Приятный бархатистый голос ответил на следующий вопрос.

-Меня зовут Ричериил и я не понимаю... Почему вдруг стал материальным...-Очень растерянно проговорил тот. Это невольно сдавило сердце человека, как будто брошенный щеночек, настолько парень выглядел потерянно.

-Ричард значит. А я Гэвин и я хотел поблагодарить, что спас меня, но у меня накопилось множество вопросов... Ты ответишь на них? - и на решительный кивок улыбнулся, встал быстро нашел свой спортивный костюм, что немного подсел из-за неправильной стирки, боксёры, конечно понимал, что для парня это может быть великовато, но пока других вещей небыли, он купит нормальную одежду своему...гостю чуть позже.

-Вот и славно, а сейчас мы поищем тебе нормальную одежду, и я тебя накормлю. Кстати, а чем вы питаетесь? - Спросил он помогая одеться ангелу, что пока являл собой большого ребенка. Человек уже принял для себя, как только всмотрелся в серо-голубые немного светящиеся изнутри глаза ангела, что позаботится о нем и постарается защитить.

**Глава №6** **《** **Взаимодействие** **》**

Так и началась их совместная жизнь. Первые дни которой были весёлыми в хорошем и плохом значении этого слова. Вот, например, бедный самаритянин, тобишь, Ричард окрестили все непонятное, "магией" или "поисками демона". Было очень сложно объяснить, повезло, что везде сущий интернет в телефоне все охочего разъяснял, а Гэв уже переводил все ангелу, что свет лампочки — это не магия, а наука и почему да как это все происходит. Также случилось с микроволновкой, просто при объяснение кофе человека остыло, и он недолго думая поставил его в микроволновку, чтоб немного разогреть. Какого же его было удивление, когда Ричариил вскочил, с возгласом и с круглыми глазами уставился на то как силуэт чашки крутится в печи. Это было по-своему мило и очаровательной в особенности, когда, ангел поворачивается к Риду и старался закрыть собой. Тогда Гэв и узнал, что от волнения у ангела появляются крылья, что распушаются делая Рича в два раза больше, а повадки похожи на птичье.

Человек встретил появление крыльев проглоченной матерной тирадой, он смог лишь издать непонятный звук. Ну не мог он ругаться при этом невинном создании божественного происхождения, вся его человеческая суть боялась осквернить голубоглазого.

Тогда они оба удивлённо рассматривали белоснежные крылья, Рид уже хотел прикоснуться, погладить, но ангел немного отодвинулся.

-Не надо... Они сейчас очень чувствительны... Я.... - было видно, как парень мнется, пытаясь сформулировать более понятную мысль. Но Гэв уже убрал руку, улыбаясь нежно, чтоб не испугать ангела.

-Ри. Всё хорошо, если ты не хочешь я этого делать не буду, это твоё тело, твои крылья. Мне важны твои чувства - эти слова заставили ангела вскинуть голову посмотреть с таким восторгом, на человека, что тот невольно стушевался, ведь ничего такого, он и не сделал.

А вот насчёт еды вопрос был открыт.

-Ричард. А всё-таки, чем мне тебя кормить или ну вы не питаетесь? - Гэв перед тем как начать резать салат, на всякий случай объяснил, как ребёнку, правила безопасности на кухне и вообще в квартире. Сейчас помощник баристы переживал за своего гостья, вдруг он с перепугу побежит в окно, а крылья не появится и тот разобьётся. Рид этого не хотел всей душой, все фибры души были против.

-Мы не едим, нам не нужно нас питает только вера! - горячо воскликнул парень поднял палец в верх и гордо подняв голову, но тут из его живота раздался характерный звук из живота. Гэв невольно ухмыльнулся прищурившись, а Рич смутился, краснея щеками.

-Но это в бестелесной форме... Но я не знаю, можно мне еду, что и людям. Например, мясо или рыба, ведь это уже в каком-то смысле мертвечина... Вдруг попробовав её я паду- попытался донести свою мысль он для человека. Тот выслушал и задумавшись кивнул.

-Смотри я сейчас приготовлю салат, я знаю один хороший рецепт, а после мы осторожно будем экспериментировать и проверим можно тебе рыбу или мясо. - говоря это мужчина взялся за свой щетинистый подбородок и немного потёр его, после переносицу со шрамом, а после кивнул утверждаясь в своей мысли. Приступил к готовке, пока его гость смотрел как заваривается, чай в прозрачном чайнике. На кухне поселилась уютная тишина.

-Рич... Мне вот как человеку, кое-что интересно, можно тебя спросить? - услышав согласно угуканье мужчина начал.

-Мне как бывшему, атеисту и скептику, теперь интересно, к какому виду христианству вы вот относитесь и, что случается с людьми, что верят в совсем другую религию, но они хорошие люди. Они попадают в ад? - да вот эти вопросы вертелись в голове человека, как только он уложил парня себе в кровать и проверил свой кулон, перо осталось в нем, просто пропало то его свечение, но это не беда, бывший обладатель этого пера теперь был рядом с ним.

Рич долго думал, человек уже не ожидал ответ, но тут он ответил.

-Это немного сложный вопрос, я не все знающие «Начало», но он дал мне кое какое крупицы знаний. И это люди придумали разделение веры, на деле, если ты даже атеист или веришь в шаманов, в духов, это не так важно. Важно, какой ты человек и что ты творишь. Если ты творишь добро, то после ты обязательно попадёшь в чистилище, там пройдёшь очищение и конечно поверишь в бога, оттуда души попадают в рай. Если ты творил зло. То неважно какой ты веры сразу попадёшь в ад. - мерный голос доносил простую мысль для Гэвина, что он невольно оглянулся на своего теперь точно сожителя. Тот был слегка печален.

-Спасибо, что ответил. - поблагодарил он смотря в мужественное лицо и ставя тарелку с салатом перед ним.

Это подношение, Рич уплел за несколько минут все время удивленно мыча пробуя разные вкусы продуктов, а человек невольно умилялся, ну был сейчас ангел похож на этого голубоглазого хомячка, что наконец дорвался до вкуснящек. Вот Рич также набивал за щеки морковку.

А за окном в темноте горели фонари, что разгоняли тени для прохожих, освещая путь, но не давая простым городским людям увидеть звезды, что с интересом смотрели на происходящую историю на земле.

**Глава №7** **《** **Грядущее** **》**

Гэвин провел с ангелом почти не выходя из дома два дня, рассказывая, что нужно делать если выйдешь на улицу и как не потеряться, почему нельзя вестись на мошенников или вот ходить на красный свет. Большой ребёнок, так по-доброму Гэв называл Рича про себя. И вот настало время в первый раз оставить Рича одного в доме, ибо нужно было на работу, хотя-бы в маленькую смену.

-Так. Плиту не включать, конфорку тоже, чайником ты подружился, но проверяй в нем есть вода или нет, чтоб он не сгорел... Ванную не пронимай. А то будет как в прошлый раз. Если что звони мне. Я дал тебе свой старенький телефон, там я подписан под никому "Гэвин" на него нажимаешь и ждёшь пока я отвечу. - Рид искренне переживал за провожающего ангела в его спортивном костюме.

-Я уйду на одну смену это где-то пять- шесть часов. Как приду мы пойдём по магазинам приобретём тебе нормальные вещи, а не мой костюм. - проговорил зеленоглазый натягивая ботинки на ноги.

-Но мне нравится твой костюм - возразил Рич, тот стоял в мягких розовых тапочках, что подарила когда-то Тина ради прикола. Гэв думал, что забросить эти тапки да забудет про них. Но нет, он сам их пронашивал и кайфовал от мягкости, а что говорить с сына божьего? Тот из них просто не вылезал, как и из спортивно костюма Гэвина. Тот даже думал плавать в нем, повезло, что человек успел пресечь этот конфуз. Объясняя, что одежду он не отберёт, а мыть тело нужно голым в тёплой воде с мылом или во гелем для душа. Но после Ричарда ванная была вся мокрая как будто он лейку от душа под напором на пол уронил.

-Нужно иметь несколько комплектов одежды, не будешь ты щеголять в одном, а если что-то испачкается или порвется это надо будет снять, то ты голышом бегать будешь? - на отрицательное покачивание фыркнул.

-Всё я пошёл, ты можешь пока посмотреть телевизор, я помню, что тебе же понравился научный канал. Я уже все настроил, тебе лишь нужно нажать на первую кнопку с красным значком, еда в холодильнике - и на прощание мужчина почему-то, чмокнул ангела в лоб и ушёл закрывая за собой дверь. Рич по смешному скосил глаза вместе и наверх, как-бы пытаясь рассмотреть то место куда его чмокнули. Улыбка тронул его губы, а сердце пело от этот простой жеста.

Поняв, что он сделал только на пол пути к работе. Гэв резко встал посредине дороги. Из-за этого в него чуть не врезался какой-то подросток ели успел сделать манёвр и раздражённо фыркнул, Рид этого не заметил. Ибо закрыл красное от смущение лицо ладонями. Боже, он это сделал и не заметил, поцеловал ангела в лоб. Было стыдно, ведь он мог сделать неприятно своему гостю-спасителю. Человек решил извинится, как только вернётся.

***

Кафе уже было открыто, пахло выпечкой, корицей, чем-то тёплым, шоколадом и кофе, приятный тёплый свет дополнял обстановку. Пару посетителей уже выходило из кафе со стаканчиком кофе. Коллеги поприветствовали Рида, как и он их, кто-то подколол, что он выглядеть немного измотанно, но счастливо. Намекая на пошлости. На это Гэв в отфыркается, он даже просто подумать не мог, что-то вытворять с ангелом, а ему тут такое. Да коллеги не знали о Риче, но все-же мужчину немного задело, что его считают тем, кто может быть счастливым только от секса, а на светлые чувства он не способен. Поэтому фыркая на своих коллег и как енот, Гэвин принялся за работу, может за его труды пораньше отпустят? Бариста на это надеялся.

Но планы изменились, пришла проверка и Гэвин не мог просто уйти понимая, что подведет людей, что пристроили на эту работу. Все затянулось до вечера. И как только комиссия ушла оставив свой отзыв на кафе, Рид ринулся передиватся и побежал домой его некто не останавливал видя, как он волнуется и порывался уйти, часто звонил и успокаивал кого-то самым мягким голосом каким мог.

Мужчина бежал до дома почти без устали хотя дыхание давно сбилось, но у него были силы и каким-то образом он добежал до дома всматривался на свой этаж, чтоб проверить есть там свет или нет. В его окнах света не было, сердце пропустило удар. Теперь скоростной лифт казался медленнее виноградной улитки. Мужчина уже достал ключи и как только выскочил из лифта, как только створки приоткрылись достаточно, чтоб проскользнуть меж них ужом. Открыв дверь Гэвина встретила темнота.

-Ричи?!- Испуганно спросил он всматриваясь и прислушиваясь, может все же, вчерашнее было этаким реалистичным сном? Пронеслось в голове, но тут на него выскочил взволнованный ангел.

-Гэвин ты вернулся! Боже я так переживал… Прошу больше так не делай будь осторожнее пока я не вернул силы –Просил его защитник, закрыв дверь и включив в прихожей дверь.

-Да ладно, что со мной может случится? - В шутку спросил его Гэв обнимая и похлопывая по спине. По изменившемуся лицу человек понял, что может.

-Гэв… мне нужно тебе кое, что рассказать это касается всех нас и то, что произошло на пристани –Сейчас архангел не походил на миленького несмышлёного ребенка, а был зрелой знающей личностью, это заставило воспринимать слова серьезно.

-Хорошо я тебя выслушаю, только я быстро переоденусь и поставлю чайник, понимаю, что разговор будет долгий. –На это Рич кивнул. А Рид обреченно тяжело вздохнул, нужно было сразу догадаться, что здесь, что-то не так. Но ошеломительное открытие другого мира затмили его мозг, и он не задавался элементарными вопросами. Почему и зачем? А надо было. Быстро переодевшись в чистое и поставив чайник Гэв принялся слушать своего спасителя.

Рассказ не был долгим, но все нужное бывший детектив уловил и пытался переварить. Все-же сложно признать, что за ним будет охотится оголодавший и ослабленный демон.

-Рич. Но он как ты говоришь прицепился к тому ублюдку… А он в другой стране. – Он пытался найти шанс хорошего исхода. Но его как получатся архангел покачал печально головой.

\- Он просто тебя не чествовал, мое перо в твоем медальоне ослабляло влияние защищая тебя… Но из-за того демона, наверное, из-за меня манны небесной не осталось. Прости… Я просто не успел… Я задержался возле одной церквушке там… чествовалась сила – Сего-голубые глаза наполнились слезами, архангел винил себя, что стал беспомощным, что не убил тогда демона и тот ушёл, наверняка сеял зло в другой стране и это все его вина. Видя самобичевание светлого существа, мужчина не смог встал, подошел, взял в руки лицо и посмотрел в чистые глаза.

-Ричи послушай ты не виноват, не в чем это просто обстоятельства, ты ведь все время искал того засранца, попутно стараясь убить как можно больше демонов, что проникли к нам, попутно ты защищал меня от смертельной опасности, ты сам мне вещал, что я был как вкусно пахнущая приманка для зла и все. Все эти два года ты меня защищал и поддерживал по ночам. Ты сделал много для всех людей и в частности для меня многое, чем остальные ангелы за несколько тысячелетий. Может тебе было предписано попасть сюда на землю и заниматься этим грязным делом, ведь «Пути господни неисповедимы» понимаешь? – Кажется он смог достучатся до ангела, тот смотрел на него во все глаза удивленно, а после улыбнулся и привстал целуя его в губы. Губы ангела были пухлыми и мягкими, сам поцелуй был невинный и трепетный, простой, чмок. Но это многое значило для них двоих в этой маленькой квартирке.

**Глава №8** **《** **Ожидание** **》**

После произошедшего Гэвин, чествовал как, что-то изменилось в их отношениях с ангелом, может это из-за того, что по сути они были уже знакомы два года, общались во снах, хотя архангел его больше слушал, чем говорил. Теперь все немного на оборот Рич много рассказывал, что узнал, развивал свои мысли по тому или иному вопросу, это радовало, человека он видел, как мальчишка растёт в моральном плане. Они давно любили друг друга но не осознавали это. Рид ведь всегда с нетерпением ждал, когда будет сон с тем незнакомцем, даже когда во сне он кричал или плакал рядом с Ричем, он ждал его на следующую ночь. А ангел влюбился наблюдая и защищая человека, слушая его успокаивая смотря на его душу, что была смертельно проклята. И Архангел поставил себе задачу спасти человека, но пока демона так и не нашёл, но теперь в беспомощном состоянии, демон чествует свое проклятие и наверняка придет за душой, что не просто поднимет его в рангах, а сделает сильнейшим на земле, а этого допустить нельзя.

На следующий день, после затянувшего разговора, то как человек может защитить себя и архангела, человек понимал, что сейчас его защитник слаб, они пришли к выводу, что от мелких демонах можно защищается пеплом рябины, солью или святой водой, а кто посильнее, им нужно бежать во все лопатки в людное место или в церквушки, не прогнившие в грехе мнительных священниками.

После таких разговоров хотелось спать. Проснулись обнимая друг друга в постели, ничего предосудительного кроме поцелуев они не заходили, да и боялись ведь не ясно, что точно сними любовь или просто они перепутали свои чувства с привязанности и нежностью друг с другом.

Первым проснулся Ричард в теплых крепких объятиях, приятный запах давно окутал его по не многу пропитывая его, чествовать это было приятно. Когда он был в астральном теле то не мог чествовать запахи, вкуса. А сейчас все воспринималось очень остро. Теперь он смотрел на спящего человека запоминая все черты, ведь, когда все закончится… Он, наверное, вернется обратно на небо. А что будет с Гэвином? От таких мыслей он прижался ближе к телу, чествуя живое тепло. Гэвин от этого завозился погладил в взъерошенную макушку мягких темных волос.

-Мф… Чего возишься? - хрипло спросил он зевая и вытягивая ноги этак потягиваясь. Сегодня их ждут большие закупки и дела.

Слова ангела были восприняты серьезно, а значит нужно затупится всем необходимым, нужно найти церквушку и быть на стороже, плюс бывший детектив подумывал восстановить лицензию на оружие и достать из кладовки свой собственный глок, понимая, времени мало нужно подготовится к дальнейшей битве? К бегству? Выживанию? Время покажет. А сейчас идет затишье перед бурей. Теперь он был крайне осторожен, попутно слушал доводы ангела, но им все-же пришлось выходить и Рид не мог не воспользоваться ситуацией отвести ангела прогуляться в парк и не только. Рич тогда рассказал про райские кущи, над которыми он пролетал, когда демоны вновь пытались захватить Царство отца его, но увы там он толком не бывал, только раз, когда Аманда «Престол» после вылупления встречала.

-Стоп. Вылупленния? Тип из яйца? – Немного ошарашено спрашивал он повернувшись полностью к своему спасителю. Тот кивнул и на полном серьезе начал объяснять.

-Рай — это такое бесконечное место, без времени, где есть все и ничего, он бесконечен, но имеет точки опоры. Они напоминают храмы, как я понял разных религий и вот под ними чаще всего появляется «кладка» яйца на легион будущих солдат за кладкой приставлен следить один из Серафимов они помогают богу создать нас, после мы вылупляемся уже взрослыми и готовые к бою, нас омывают, дают одеть вторую личину, а после и доспехи с оружием и распределяют по Царству Божьему. Кто защищает как я, кто-то присматривает за попавшими в рай душами, а кто-то создает вселенные, несет знания. –При этом разговоре они шли в перед до пруда, в нем плавали утачки. Облокотившись на перила возле пруда, Рид смотрел на небо усваивая, полученную информацию. Да все было там наверху запутаннее. Опустив взгляд мужчина вздрогнул от вида темной воды и их отражений в нем, там за спиной у Ричарда били его большие прекрасные крылья.

\- Ох и дела творятся там у вас. Ладно… - Человек взъерошил волосы и прогнав все мысли предложил парню.

-Пошли покупать все нужное, а то ты, наверное, продрог, а после мы заглянем в роён красных фонарей, там есть магазинчик семьи моей подруги наверняка у них найдется пепел рябины или отправят нас к тем, у кого она точно есть.

***

С того момента прошел месяц Гэв чествовал как ему становится плохо, только рядом с его ангелом его отпускало. Не было той тяжести на плечах, горло не сдавливало в спазме, а сердце не заходилось как в страхе в мыслях не было смертоубийства всего и вся только спокойствие, желание защитить пернатого. Дальше поцелуев, обнимаешь и невинных поглаживаний никто не заходил, Рич боялся непонятного, а Гэвин не хотел осквернить ангела своей любовью и чтоб он из-за него пал. Хотя иногда прям распирало зайти дальше, когда они распаленные поцелуем гладили друг друга под одеялом пл бокам.

С Архангелом они смогли ужиться и наладить свой быт. Рид уходил на роботу, Рич оставался дома залипал на разных сайтах, убирался, готовил еду, эти он занялся после их эксперимента, что доказал ангелу в телесном обличие можно мясо и рыбу, а после Риду пришлось учить его азам готовки. Первые разы у Ричи не получалось, но позже готовка становилась все лучше и лучше. Но человек не давал разгуляется любимому, все же бюджет поджимал после покупки одежды и не только ее. На это Ричард не обижался.

Вообще их отношения с каждым днем становились все теплее и домашнее. Даже однажды вечером ангел попросил Гэвина помочь с крыльями, нужно было выщипать торчащие не в ту сторону маленькие пёрышки, а после «расчесать» в одном направление оставшиеся. Человек был в полном восторге, осторожно зарывался в мягкие перья. Выдирал быстро пёрышки, чтоб ангелу, не было так больно. Какое же было его удивление с восторгом, когда, Рич показал еще одну пару поменьше, а сам был красный как рак.

За этот месяц они с Ричем успели затупится всем нужным, пережить два нападения мелкой нечестии, что было больше комично чем страшно. Но все возвращалось к вопросу, как вернуть силы ему до нападения сильного противника? Им было не ведомо, хотя они посещали те церквушки, что по упоминаниям Ричарда были не осквернёнными он там молился взывал, но все зря. Лишь крупицы силы прибавлялось.

Ведь они и близкие люди во круг чествовали, что идет нечто плохое и оно может случится с Гэвином Ридом.

**Глава №9** **《** **Побег** **》**

Англия, на Bishops Avenue в одном из особняков, одна несчастная, престарелая, уборщица из Book-a-Cleaner испуганно прижала к себе тряпку, что протирала окно смотря на вошедшего в комнату. Это был сын Хозяина особняка, что лечился на дому, как и продолжал учебу. Мариша не вдавалась в потребности обычно ей за это не платили. Она убирала дом и уходила. Но сейчас она искренне жалела, что не отказалась от работы на этот дом.

Вед чествовала, тяжелую ауру исходившая из комнаты, откуда иногда доносились пугающие звуки похожие на стоны боли или непонятный шёпот на неизвестном ей языке, а после начиналась чертовщина, которую она по глупости списывала на случайности.

То дверь откроется сама по себе, то свет замигает, а из угла послышится лязг как будто капкан закрылся. Нет это не было ее воображением, а были проделки сатаны. И вот больной мужчина под властью. Теперь она это видела, загнанная в угол в последней надежде хватаясь за нательный крест, что висел на ее груди.

Мариша видела в чужих руках огромный нож, а на лице парня злой оскал. Куда делись другие люди из особняка женщина не знала, но краем сознания догадывалась, что он их всех убил. Тут на ее плечи спускается нечто тяжелое и очень горячее, зловоние ударяет по притупленному обонянию.

Лязг

Тело несчастной падает на пол тряся конечностями в предсмертных конвульсиях, кровь хлестала из рваных остатков шеи пока демон выплюнул себе в лапы голову и вскрывал череп, чтоб добраться до желеобразного мозга с глазами, остальное в головах он не любил.

-Ты понимаешь, что должен тут вылезать все так, чтобы следа крови не осталось, что говорить о трупе? - прорычал красноволосый, недовольный тем, что ему не дали помучить последнюю жертву в их доме. Два года они держались, выходя только на охоту в парке, стараясь провести всяческие ритуалы, два года, а теперь его тварь взбесилась рыча, что им нужно вернутся в чертов Детройд и там найти того, кто сделает его в разы сильнее. Джонатан давно понял преимущества сотрудничества с этим зловонным отродьем. Не только громадный кайф от убийств, великолепное затирание следов, но и постоянное везение во всем. Но конечно везде были минусы. Демон требовал постоянных жертв, так как он говорил «В этом жалком мирке полно низкосортной скверны, до хрена боли и почти не осталось чистых людей и тут самое то разгуляться, но увы по иерархии не подняться»

-Не боись сейчас я ее съем и косточки не останется, но, а ты спрячь головы или сожги у нас еще есть два дня, до того, как мы сядем на самолет до твоего дома – Довольно рыкнул тот, хрустя пальчиками женщины, поморщился, да он не любил мясо постарелых жертв, а вот молодые ему нравились больше, детей он не трогал если только они попадались ему, когда голод с жаждой крови изводил их.

Раздраженно выдохнув, он взял голову за черную капну волос и понес голову туда где хранилось уже десяток таких.

***

Прибыли в Детройд они под ночь в самый пик сил демона тот принюхался и улыбнулся всеми ртами прячась в тени человека, да он чествует свое смертельное проклятие его еще некто не забрал это радовало, а значит он сможет подняться не на одну, а на десяток ступеней в иерархии и избавится от жалкого балласта в виде человечишки Джонатана. Что боялся его и в тоже время приходил в восторг, когда они вместе убивали очередную жертву или благодаря его силе ему везло в играх, на экзаменах и во всякой чуши в которую он не вдавался.

Осталось найти того человека со шрамом и попытать хорошенько, а после поглотить его душу. Он уже предвкушал пиршество пощелкивая своими малыми челюстями. Но все случайно затянулось намного больше, но об этом он не жалел.

***

Тина Чень приехала за две недели в кафе видя ее темные круги под глазами и очень усталый вид Гэв взял ее любимое лакомство с кофе и попросив его подменить у коллеги, прошел к столику подзывая к себе подругу.

-Тина что происходит, на тебе лица нет? – спросил он прям пред ее носом ставя картонный стаканчик с приятно пахнущим напитком. Та вздохнула потерло лицо и посмотрев на друга произнесла.

-Кажется «Кукольник» вернулся, но он явно подался в сатанизм… Мы находим распотрошённых жертв в пентаграммах и не только иногда находятся только головы… Гэв если это правда он, то тебе грозит опасность и твоему Ричарду тоже, так как этот ублюдок начал врываться в дома на окраинах, конечно квартира — это другой случай, но все-же. –Рид понимал ее опасения, да он тот, кто был близко к раскрытию дела, но сам все и испоганил. Кивнул смотря на подругу.

\- Спасибо Тин-Тин заходи как ни будь, на выходных, ты понравилась Ричарду. И пожалуйста будь осторожна – На это девушка заулыбалась хоть как-то отвлекаясь от тяжелых мыслей, еще немного поболтав, девушка засобиралась работа не ждёт. А он про себя матерясь вышел на задний двор их ресторанчика свистнул у стоящей рядом Эмбер сигаретку прикурил и нервно стал набирать его номер. Послышались гудки, после знакомый и уже такой родной голос.

-Ало милый, что-то случилось? - спросил его ангел. И Гэв рассказал, что случилось Ричарду, тот помолчал и выдохнул.

\- Рид ты теперь везде ходишь со мной с пистолетом на изготовке я не хочу тебя потерять. – Прошептал тот в трубку. Рид тоже не желал терять своего ангела, что еще не вернул свои силы обратно, что с ним уже живет не один месяц. В последнее время его хранитель стал активничать и всячески старался доказать свою любовь наслушавшись и начитавшись в интернете непонятно что, начал активно ухаживать за Ридом как умел. Даже соблазнить. Но он улыбаясь укутал любимого ангела в плед, чмокнул того в нос.

-Ричи, я боюсь за тебя, не хочу, что б из-за меня ты пал или еще хуже –Проговорил тот. Но тогда ангел помотал головой всматриваясь в его лицо.

\- Гэв нельзя пасть из-за любви или если эта любовь переедет в нечто физического. Если мы оба любим друг друга, то этой любовью нельзя запятнаться как во грехе. – Промолвил тот печально выпуская крылья и кутаясь в них. Тогда Гэвин не выдержал и со всей страстью поцеловал любимого потом ели отстранился шепча тому в покрасневшее ушко.

-Подожди немного верни сначала себе силы, а после сделаем все, что ты пожелаешь –Тогда Ричард закивал соглашаясь и рвано вздыхая прижимаясь к большой груди любимого.

А сейчас тот готов рисковать собой даже в человеческом облике ради него человека.

-Гэв, ты до скольких сегодня? - спросил он, что невольно заставило улыбнутся.

\- До вечерней смены, но я постараюсь освободится пораньше, все пока, а то у меня перерыв уже закончился, люблю тебя – Пообещал он отключаюсь, но услышав ответное признание во ответ отключился. Во двор выскочил взъерошенный Джон, поправляя свои африканские косички, что каким-то образом вылезли на его лоб, одевал зеленную бадану.

\- Ребят беда приехал Ревизор быстро по местам, а то нам конец – Выругавшись в слух Рид побежал на свое рабочее место.

Закончилась все под вечер, Гэвин ругался, злился на то что его так задержали, наверняка Ричард волнуется и как на зло телефон разрядился ему не дозвонится до своего ангела, то, наверное, переживает, а может вообще вышел его встречать, а там сейчас нечисть разгуляется, а Рич там с пакетиком пепла и соли. Рид достал из его ящика пистолет пряча под кожанкой он с ним не расстовался как только получил разращение на ношение оружие, да здравствует за это США.

Быстрым шагом шел по знакомым дорогам домой стараясь не останавливается где-то в темных местах и один на улицах. Но почти детский вскрик из одной из подворотни не давал ему покоя. Рид моментально бросился туда. Да он не подумал, что это ловушка какого ни будь хитрого демона. Он бы все рано не прошел, ибо потом совесть сожрала бы его целиком. Вбежав в темный проулок Рид замечает две фигуры одна побольше другая поменьше девушка подросток, почти ребенок ей сейчас закрывают рот широкой ладонью неизвестный представляя к горлу нож.

Быстрым движением Рид достает из кобуры свой глок и вставляет в него магазин.

-А, ну сука убрал от девчонки руки или я твою башку превращу в фарш из мозгов и черепушки! – Было видно, как несчастная с надеждой смотрит на него с надеждой и благодарностью, но все перемежал страх как она смотрела на преступника.

Тот повернулся к Риду отпуская рот девочки, но держа нож возле ее горла.

-Посмотрите-ка кто тут у нас объявился собственной персоны – Рида продёрнуло от отвращение этот голос он не забудет никогда, голос этой твари, что он не успел застрелить. Сгорая от ненависти человек не видел, как за спиной вырастает тень, что так и жаждет пощелкать зубами. Девчонка забилась в руках убийцы в священном ужасе глядя за спину того, кто должен был ее спасти. Зря –зря она решила сократить путь домой в этом переулке, ведь думала, что если, что успеет убежать. Не успела. Теперь от ужаса сходила с сума.

-Гэвин! Берегись! - Крикнул такой знакомый голос, тело сработало моментально он дернулся в перед и в сторону стреляя, пуля прилетела правее нежели находился убийца, тот пригнулся матерясь убирая нож от горла жертвы, девчонка тоже дернулась, а после рассчитав момент и побежала со всей силы. А за спиной у Гэвина зло громыхнули, челюсти. Рич не сбавляя скорости достал пакетик с пеплом рябиной и бросил гость в демона. Демон заревел не ожидая, что ему сделают так больно.

-Ты! Ты еще жив не пал и в матерьяльной оболочке… Но тогда мне закуски будет больше, я отыграюсь за то копье – Закляцали челюсти демон оттер с глаз пепел и соль. По сравнению с ним архангел сейчас был как ребенок. Но это не останавливало, Ричарда, он не должен дать навредить любимому человеку и сожрать его душу.

Рид тем временем возился с преступником, хотя он не пропускал утренние тренировки, но форму слегка растерял, но все-же смог выбить из рук маньяка нож, хотя тот размахивал им в надежде, что Рид не выстрелит, но нет мужчина уже морально был готов выстрелить в эту тварь. Остановило только, что привязанный демон к его душе взбесится, а после спустит мор. Приставил к виску маньяка пистолет. Одно движение и это ничтожество в отлючке надо помочь своему ангелу.

Пока люди возились в сторонке, демон атаковал пока удачно отбивавшегося ангела. Тот пока мог лишь посыпать его пеплом и солью в надежде, что это принесет хоть какой-то урон своему противнику, но тот шипел от боли и злился еще больше. Ангел старался как мог наконец вызвать свои способности, даже крылья появились от натуги с волнением, но увы, все было четно.

Выпад

Отродье ада цепляется одним из многочисленных пастей в бок разрывая одежду на ангеле, это видел Рид.

-Нет! –направляя свой пистолет он стреляет прямо по твари шипя под нос.

-Не. Смей. Прикасаться. К. Ричарду! – Гэвин спускает всю обойму в чудище, пока оно не отпустило его ангела и не попятилось к стене. После этого мужчина подбежал к раненому, что упал на асфальт заливая синей кровью, смотря своими синими глазами на Гэва. Подняв любимого и зажимая тому рану, шепча успокаивая.

-Ричи, дорогой, любимый, ты главное не закрывай глаза прошу тебя главное не умирай… Я не переживу потеряв тебя –Шептал он поглядывая иногда на непобедимого врага, но его ангел был важнее, как его спасти, явно скорая не поможет. Не найдя ничего лучше Гэв начал горяче молится прижимаясь лбом ко лбу любимого. Ричь шептал, что-то неразборчиво в бреду, но иногда явно в его речи проскакивало имя его.

-Ха-Ха-Ха Наивные, глупый архангел и человек теперь вы будете моими ступеньками к силе и вернувшись в пресподню я смогу сбросить с трона многих- Рычал от триумфа, да он помучает каждого перед их смертью. Рич на последних силах поднял крылья и окутал человека не желая давать его в обиду.

Из-за этого обреченные не заметили, как за ними открылся портал, что осветил все вокруг как ясным днем. Из врат, выскочил золотогривый единорог стуча копытами встал перед пернатым коконом и собрав все силы направив свой рог на демоном. За единорогом где был архангел его окутал золотистый шит, что помогал восстановить силы и здоровье, крылья от этого опустились сами по себе, Рич сел в руках человека и поцеловал Гэвина, крепко и страстно как мог, а тот чуть ли не плача от радости отвечал.

Алит испепелил благостным огнем врага, что донимал своими ужасными поступками землю. Оглянувшись на маньяка он знал, что тот получит по заслугам и оставшуюся жизнь проведет в тюрьме, а после последует в ад, где его будут мучать до скончания веков.

Гэв оторвавшись от Ричарда оглянулся и обомлел, на него смотрела большими голубыми глазами рогатая лошадь. Та фыркнула и заговорила, от чего ему захотелось срочно выпеть и закурить.

-Ричариил готов ли ты вернутся в сады божие? - Человек обмер и начал вглядывался в любимого, неужели тот уйдет бросив тут. Но архангел покачал головой.

-Прости меня Алит, но я хочу остаться с этим человеком и вернусь в рай только с его душей – Единорог внимательнее смотрел на перепачканного в синей крови человека, а после кивнул.

-Хорошо да будет так, но ты я помню выполнял благостную миссию очищая землю от демонов, так вот дарую от имени Хлои тебе богославление неси свет в этом мире. –Грациозно поклонившись единорог пошел к порталу, но перед ним остановился оглянувшись.

\- И на последок, нефелимы появляются только от павших ангелов, думаю эта информация пригодится. –Сказал он, весело и пропал в портале сияние сразу угасло врата закрылись. Оставляя двоих в недоумении.

**Эпилог**

После закрытия портала время как будто вновь начало идти. Послышались звуки города, вой сирен и тут в подворотню въехала машина освещая ее светом фар. На переднем сидении милицейского автомобиля была та девочка, она привела помощь в виде полиции и указала на лежащего без сознания преступника. Она, что-то сказала патрульному тот кивнул вышел, направился к преступнику, но поглядывал в сторону странной парочки, перепачканной в синей краске.

После этого маньяка упаковали их расспросили и попросили дать показание в полиции, они согласились. Рид больше говорил, да и знал всю внутреннюю кухню. Ричард молчал и просто сидел под боком человека давно уже спрятав крылья и просто приходил в себя. Когда его начали опрашивать то он старался подбирать слова и не казаться сумасшедшим вещал о том, что заволновался за Гэвина и пошел его встречать, но уже подходя к работе услышал выстрелы и крики и увидел, что сзади к человеку подбирается, кто-то он и окликнул, это оказался Гэвин и еще после он заметил мужчину державшего в заложниках девочку.

Аиша так ее звали, поведала свою историю еще раз. Было возбужденно уголовное дело. Начали вскрываться все интересные детали после экспертизы. На ноже было обнаружено генетического материала. После потянулось расследование, богатый отец уже не поможет сбежать от ответственности перед законом.

Поднялся неимоверный шум в СМИ. Но Гэвину и Ричарду уже не было до этого дела, просто они были счастлива, что весь долгий кошмар закончился, они могут счастливо жить вдвоем.

***

Несколько дней после этого они отсыпались, Риду в кафе дали оплачиваемый отпуск, все же их работник поймал серийного убийцу и спас жизнь девушке.

На утро третьего дня Гэв проснулся от того, что родные руки его ласкали, гладили по шее, плечам, груди после перешли на живот и ниже. Невольно он развел ноги после того как с него стянули трусы, довольно сонно промычал имя ангела. Тот уркнул в ответ начиная неумело, но старательно наглаживать плоть любимого, мял поджавшиеся машенку. После его изнывающую головку тронул горячий язык огладил прошелся по аорте, откуда выделялся предэкуляр. Гэв застонал и толкнулся непроизвольно бедрами и вошел в горячую узость. На этом он проснулся, громко застонал, цепляясь за простынь второй откидывая одеяло и видя картину маслом.

У него меж ног сидит Ричард и чательно работает ртом смотря в его глаза. Это было невыносимо приятно, но страх за любимого заставил сдерживаться.

-М…милый… ты же из-за этого можешь пасть – прохрипел он запутываясь пальцами в черных кудрях. Его ангел отстранился и фыркнул.

-Гэв сколько тебе повторять, что от любви не свергаются и даже от плотской. Мы любим друг другом и можем заниматься любовью, ты же сам обещал если я восстановлюсь, то мы это сделаем- Рид смотрел в эти голубо-серые глаза и не мог им отказать. Улыбнулся.

\- Иди ко мне милый – Он развел руки показывая, что примет своего защитника в объятия и Рич радостно пискнув поднялся и потянулся за поцелуем.

***

С того момента прошло три года, они за это время и сорились, мерились учились у друг друга, а ангел после сам пошел получать образование удалённо, архангел находил себе друзей общался расширял свой мир, они просто жили и были счастливы.

Рич и Гэвин уже вышли замуж друг за друга, на свадьбе присутствовали их самые близкие друзья. А после они на свой медовый месяц уехали подальше в горы, где его ангел мог спокойно расправить свои две пары крыльев и налетаются в доволь, размяв их. Ведь в городе так не полетать можно привлечь внимание. Теперь они, как только выдавались выходные уезжали загород, подальше от людей где Рич мог расслабится.

После Рид открыл свое кафе и был счастлив, у него был замечательный муж, что теперь работает в его кафе, хорошая квартира, рыжий кот. Но в последнюю неделю его муж начал вести себя довольно необычно. То все мягкое притащит в кровать, пледы, подушки, игрушки и кота заодно. То странное сочетание еды попросит или вот съест перед ним. Но человек все списывал на очередной период любопытства у любимого и на капризы сделать в квартире потеплее включал обогреватель и нес Ричарду чай и вкусняжки.

И вот очередное утро Рид проснулся утыкаясь в перья. Он любил, когда его муж выпускал свои крылья и укрывал их ночью, давал их обнимать, гладить перебирать каждое пёрышко. Но, что-то тут было не так, слишком много перьев, они были очень мягкие, не похожие на маховые. Осторожно приподнявшись на локтях Гэвин посмотрел на Ричарда. Точнее, чем он стал. А стал он пернатым драконом?!

-Р-Ричи просыпайся милый, что с тобой происходит? – Рич был значительно больше кровати и когда его осторожно трясли, кло-котнул недовольно, заостренной мордой прячась в подушках. Но человек был настойчив и дракону пришлось поднять морду удивленно смотря, на немного уменьшился человека. А потом Рич понял, что это он увеличился, он почему-то был в изначальной форме.

\- Гэви… ты только не пугайся это моя изначальная форма… И я не знаю почему принял ее – Признался тот виновато закрывая себя крылами, думая, что человеку будет противно или страшно. Но его муж удивил он осторожно отодвинул крылья и взял за морду своего ангела погладил мягкие белые пёрышки, чмокнул в нос.

-Родной ты прекрасен в любой форме, но я проживаю за тебя почему ты стал таким нам не ясно и когда ты станешь обратно человекоподобным тоже. Ведь для тебя в квартире мало места, а тебе надо расправить крылышки – от этих слов любимого Рич заурчал.

Прошло три дня Гэвин уже нашел домик и большой фургон куда можно спрятать и перевести любимого без лишних глаз.

Как Рич ночью начал уркать, клокотать, шипеть и скинув человека с кровати, Тыква распушив хвост убежал в гостиную прячась под любимым креслом и оттуда блестя своими зеленными глазами.

-ЭЙ! - возмутился Гэв, а потом заметив, как мучается его муж вскочил принес воды, поглаживая своего ангела по холке стал успокаивать, шептать какой у него хороший и сильный. Что еще сделать человек не знал. После часа таких мытарств Ричард смог выдохнуть спокойно. Гэвин не понял, что произошло, а после дракон повернулся отодвинул свой длинный хвост. Рич снес большое яйцо, больше чем страусиное. Рид от такого поворота событий как стоял, так и сел на пол смотря шокировано, то на любимого, то на яичко.

После Рич его высиживал неделю грея под мягким брюшком на кровати, а Гэвин кормил свою пташку пои делал массаж для затекших лапок и крылышек. Рид уже смерился, что стал папой и небыли против. Тыква же с интересом ходил возле своего пернатого хозяина и играл с хвостом.

Когда малыш соизволил вылупится из яйца то на уши было поднято все семейство. Птенчик смог пробить бело-сине-золотистую скорлупку и теперь попискивал. Он был похож на Ричарда в драконьем обличие, только имел коричневатое оперение где хохолок и по шейке, а пока он был страшненьким и голеньким как младенчик. Кота пришлось убрать, ибо птенец стал для него игрушкой номер один.

А Гэвин и Рич были счастливы пополнением семейства и все как будто встало на свои места.


End file.
